


you found me

by brokenhighways



Series: you found me [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Jared doesn’t need therapy. I mean if the <i>court-mandated</i> in front of the word therapy doesn’t say it all then Jared’s horribly mistaken. And he’s pretty sure that he isn’t. So really, he’s dreading this one hour session with <i>Dr Jensen Ackles</i>.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	you found me

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from the beginning of season 7 of _HIMYM_ and decided that I needed to write myself fic for my birthday. *nods*

_**fic: you found me, pg-13 [j2,au]**_  


Title: you found me  
Author: [](http://sikeminatural.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sikeminatural**](http://sikeminatural.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen  
Rating: PG-13  
Word count: 2345  
Beta: michelle.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own them, and no harm is meant ;)  
summary: **Jared doesn’t need therapy. I mean if the _court-mandated_ in front of the word therapy doesn’t say it all then Jared’s horribly mistaken. And he’s pretty sure that he isn’t. So really, he’s dreading this one hour session with _Dr Jensen Ackles_.**  


  
Notes: I got the idea from the beginning of season 7 of _HIMYM_ and decided that I needed to write myself fic for my birthday. *nods*

                                                                                                             [pdf](http://www.mediafire.com/?hqt92va37f9eo9d) | [epub ](http://www.mediafire.com/?ac42rrc8a2bpepz)| [mobi](http://www.4shared.com/file/hSbPlOj2/you_found_me_by_s-natural__-_s.html)  


   
 **one.**  


  
Jared doesn’t need therapy. I mean if the _court-mandated_ in front of the word therapy doesn’t say it all then Jared’s horribly mistaken. And he’s pretty sure that he isn’t. So really he’s dreading this one hour session with _Dr Jensen Ackles_. His lawyer had said he’d probably get off with a slap on the wrist but truth be told he’d rather take that figuratively than metaphorically. He’s required to do at least  five sessions and then it’s up to his therapist whether or not he has to continue or not. And really it is just a waste of time. So he punched some guy who tried to pick a fight with him. It doesn’t mean that he has _anger_ issue. He’s a personal trainer for god’s sake. He knows how to channel his anger into more suitable means.

But his lawyer had insisted that Jared shut the fuck up and do the sessions unless he wanted to go to jail. He’d followed up that enlightening speech with some horror stories and with a stricken look on his face Jared had hastily stopped arguing. Now that he thinks about it, that jerk of a lawyer was probably exaggerating just to get Jared off his hands. Jared’s just pissed that he has to shell out for therapy that he’s doesn’t _need._

So here is in the waiting room, waiting around for his session to start. He’s half an hour early because he has nothing better to do. He’s cancelled his training sessions today just so that he could have a free mind. Not that he needs one of course, because he’s perfectly okay. The door opens then and someone says his name and Jared looks up and decides that he’s more than okay.

“Jared Padalecki?” the voice says again and Jared blinks as he drinks in the sight of the man in front of him. Seconds later he remembers that he should actually _respond_.

“Uh, yeah that’s me” he says quickly and the guy nods and beckons him through, “But it’s not time for my session yet?” The guy – _Dr Jensen Ackles,_ Jared assumes – just smiles and replies,  
“I won’t tell anyone if you won’t”.

Jared’s day just got a whole lot better.

“I’m Jensen, everything you say will be kept between the four walls of this room, if you ever need to contact me you can call this number” he leans over and hands Jared a white business card with his name and number printed in small black print.  
“Uh, thanks” Jared says as he pockets the card, “So is this going to take long? I mean do I just come here for the sessions and then you sign them off for me? Because I don’t actually _need_ therapy”. Jensen just tilts his head to one side as he regards Jared with curiosity on his face.  
“Okay,” he says easily, “Let’s start with what happened”. Jared holds back the deep sigh threatening to burst out of his chest.  
“You already know don’t you?” he asks tiredly and Jensen shrugs,  
“I’d rather hear it from you Jared” he looks right into Jared’s eyes as he says this and Jared finds himself being enchanted by Jensen’s vibrant green eyes. Suddenly he wants to spill everything but that’s overweighed by the fact that he’d utterly fed up.  
“This is technically on my dime right?” he asks,” I’d really rather not talk about it, I don’t need you messing with my head” Because Jared watches TV, he’s seen countless shows and programs where people go in thinking that they’re perfectly okay and come out suddenly wondering how they didn’t notice how screwed up they are.

Jensen doesn’t argue though, he just smiles easily and says,  
“So, tell me about your job?”  


  
 **two.**  


Jensen Ackles is good at what he does, Jared decides as he finds himself back in the waiting room. He’s only 20 minutes early this time and there are no magazines or anything and he’s read all the posters on the walls last time he was here so he has nothing to do but think. He _could_ play angry birds but that game always frustrates him so it probably isn’t the best idea. During his last session he’d ended up ranting about his job and Jensen had slyly determined that Jared has a lot of pent up frustration inside him.

Doesn't make him neurotic or anything.

So Jared’s decided to be his utmost best to distract his therapist today. Hell, he’s easy on the eyes – he can pull of a little flirtation. Of course Jensen might not be gay but it could still work in his favour. He doubts that Jensen will still be _smooth_ if Jared suddenly changes his attitude.

“We can talk about anything in these sessions right?” he asks as soon as Jensen is settled in his seat. He’s already inched his chair closer so that his knees and Jensen’s are aligned and almost touching. Jensen hadn’t said anything but he’d watched Jared with a raised eyebrow the whole time.

“Yes,” Jensen says, “I’m here to listen to you”. Jared smirks at him for a few seconds biting back a laugh when Jensen’s face starts to flush. _Too. Easy._

“Let’s talk about you,” Jared replies and Jensen tenses up almost immediately and Jared notes down in his mind.

“I don’t think that’s appropriate” Jensen says and Jared schools his face into a disappointed face complete with his perfected puppy dog eyes, “We’re here to talk about you Jared”.

“Yeah I know that,” Jared answers in a sincere tone, “It’s just that I can’t open up to a stranger you know? Why would you care?” Even though Jared’s trying to manipulate Jensen he feels a pang in his chest when he realises it’s true. Somehow that makes him feel like a douche. He’s just about to open his mouth to apologise when Jensen clears his throat and says,

“Well what do you want to know?” and Jared blinks in surprise. He wasn’t expecting Jensen to concede so easily.

“Are you happy with your life? I mean you try and help others with their problems – who helps you with yours?” it’s a deep question, Jared knows that but for some reason it’s one that he really wants to know the answer to. He doesn’t understand how therapists work really.

“You don’t beat around the bush do you?” Jensen asks with a nervous smile and Jared thinks about taking the question back. But something in the way Jensen is looking at him makes him think that no one’s actually asked Jensen this question before.

“It’s hard,” Jensen fidgets nervously as he looks away from Jared, “I’m happy helping people, I love my job you know but sometimes I wish that everyone could be okay within themselves- even me. I have issues too, and I try my best to talk about them. But it’s always easier to talk about someone else isn’t it?”

“Maybe,” Jared replies, “But I think it’s good that you do what you do, everybody needs someone to listen”.

There’s an awkward silence a Jensen just looks at him with an indifferent expression on his face.

“You’re something else, Padalecki” he murmurs quietly and Jared snorts.

Doesn’t he know it?  


  
 **three.**  


They’re laughing at the friendly banter they’ve just engaged in about how much Tony Romo sucks when Jared just blurts it out.  
“I think I have an anger management problem”. Jensen to his credit doesn’t even blink he just nods understandingly and Jared continues talking,

“I mean, I shouldn’t have hit that guy – I mean, I thought I had more control than that”.

“You were upset, it’s understandable” Jensen says.

“No it’s more than that, I just usually take it out at the gym, but it’s not healthy is it to keep all of that anger bottled up inside, is it?” Jared asks.

“Why are you angry? I mean you have a steady job, good income – what is it that makes you feel this way?” Jared can’t help feeling soothed by Jensen’s voice and he knows then that he’s somehow developed a crush on this man.  
He is _so_ screwed.

“I don’t know,” he says truthfully, “At least I think I don’t know”. He sighs wistfully and Jensen clears his throat,

“I get frustrated sometimes, when I can’t help people – or when I’m having an off day and don’t really want to hear about someone else’s problems you know? But nobody chose this life for me, I did and nobody can be happy 100% of the time. I wish that was possible but it isn’t. It’s good to be emotional as long as you know how to control it”.

“So am I angry or frustrated?” Jared asks as Jensen makes a few notes on the A4 pad he always has out during their sessions. Jared always wonders what exactly it is that he’s writing down and despite all of the personal stuff he’s asked Jensen he doesn’t feel as though he has a right to pry. Which doesn’t even make sense but hey, Jared’s always been a bit of a mystery.

“Only you know how you feel.” is Jensen’s reply.  


  
 **four.**  


“So you got a girlfriend?” Jared asks as Jensen takes a sip of his coffee – and then promptly splutters- that Jared had brought him from the _Starbucks_ three blocks away. Jared instantly feels guilty but he continues with his line of questioning anyway. Jensen doesn’t have to answer if he doesn’t want to.

“Uh, no” Jensen replies and Jared cocks his head to the side and tilts his head down so that his bangs fall into his eyes.

“Boyfriend?” he asks his voice softer and more apprehensive this time because even though he and Jensen have talked a lot over the previous three weeks they’ve never really gone into relationship statuses or anything. Jared knows that there’s a rule about Doctors dating their patients but he figures that he may as well find out now before he’s too far gone. Because when Jared falls for someone, he tends to fall _hard_.

“Not for a while,” Jensen says easily and Jared tries not to do a mental fist pump because this means nothing. He still doesn’t have a shot with Jensen no matter how hard he tries to pretend that they’re not just doctor and patient anymore. He looks up to see that Jensen has an annoyed look on his face and he rushes to apologise.

“I’m sorry, that was rude of me,” he says, “I told you to stop me if I got too intrusive – my friends say that I have no boundaries sometimes!” Jensen just smiles at him fondly and Jared ignores the way his heart flutters in his chest.

“No, it’s not that…just…” he pauses and meets Jared’s eyes and seems to be weighing up something in his mind, “My family keep on bugging me about settling down, it’s kind of annoying”. He laughs but Jared can tell that he’s disheartened somehow.

“And, uh why haven’t you?” Jared says, “Not that you’re old or anything but…you seem like you’d be a catch”.

“Uh, thanks” Jensen says with a weird look on his face, “What about you, you uh seeing anyone?”

“Not since my jerk of an ex-boyfriend left me” Jared grumbles and he just jumps straight into a rant completely missing the look of wonder of Jensen’s face.  


  
 **five.**  


When Jared gets to Jensen’s office the next week Jensen’s sitting at his desk with a nervous look on his face. Jared wonders if something happened because he really doesn’t like seeing Jensen like that.  
“It’s my birthday today,” he says brightly, “You should maybe come to my party?” It comes out like a question and Jared finds himself holding his breath to see what Jensen’s answer will be.

“I can’t see you anymore” Jensen says abruptly and Jared’s face _falls._ He should have known that his behaviour would lose him the only friend he was able to talk to these days. Okay, so maybe Jared didn’t see Jensen as just a _friend_ but he could have worked around it. He supposed that he could have ignored it in exchange for friendship. But he wasn’t expecting this. Though he realises that this is their fifth session maybe Jensen just means that Jared’s done his lot?

“Uh, why?” he asks trying to keep the hurt out of his voice, “Did I do something wrong?”

“Because you’re cute,” Jensen says with a gentle smile and Jared’s mouth drops open, “And I like you. More than I should.” Jared just stares at him in shock as he splutters out an incoherent babble of words.

“You like me?” he asks, disbelief laced in his voice and Jensen nods.

“No one’s listened to me the way you’ve been in a long time, Jared. I mean, I can’t help the way I feel about you – we just connect somehow”.

“We totally do!” Jared bursts into a huge, dimpled grin when he realises that _this is actually happening._  
He knows that they have to talk some more and figure out where they stand but right now he just wants to savour the moment.

“So you’ll come to my party?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Jensen says as he grins back at him his green eyes shining with joy and Jared has to bite back the urge to giggle uncontrollably.

Turns out punching that guy was the best thing he’s ever done; because it got him Jensen.

 **End.**  
   
   



End file.
